Perfect Love
by glossymuzic23
Summary: John Cena and Trish Stratus have always seemed like a perfect coulple. Now that they've told each other they've fallen for each other, how would they react and how would the whole world react? Can they fight it all?
1. Say that you love me

As she sings outside of her hotel balcony, Trish doesn't know she's being watched. She just looks at the stars and continues to sing. Her watcher sits and remains there silently; He's mesmerized by her voice and her beauty.

Then her voice fades. Her watcher makes his move to make his presence felt. He stands and says, "hey Trish I didn't know you could sing like that. Your voice is amazing."

Trish jumps a little; she's a little startled she thought she was alone. Then she replies, "Thanks, but it'd not that great John Cena."

"Don't you think the sky looks wonderful tonight?" he asks her. "Yeah it's beautiful," she says softly but enough for him to hear.

Then he speaks up, "umm… Trish why don't you come over?" He offers. She answers, "yeah I'll be over in a minute." As she leaves her balcony Trish's heart races with excitement.

She felt so happy because the love of her life John Cena was asking her to watch the stars with him, but he didn't know her feelings for him. She pops on some lip gloss. She brushes her hair. And calmly leaves her hotel room.

While John on the other hand is freshening his breath and fixes his hair. He wants to make an impression on her for he has fallen for her as well. He welcomes her graciously. Then they walk out into the balcony.

In the silence John Cena says, "wow I never really thought that you were into singing that much. I mean I know you sing but I never thought you're into it." "Well I am but it's not that great. Unlike you who has his own album. Which I think was amazing," she compliments.

"Hey John…" "Yeah…" "Do you think I'm just a pretty face?" "No I think you're an athletic woman with a great mind. You're pretty intelligent. Why do you ask?" he wonders. "Nothing…" she says.

John says, "What do you like in guy?"

"He pretty much must be sweet, romantic, I want him to be athletic, he should be able to know how to take care of his lady, but not treat her with gifts and all that I mean he knows how to defend her, even if gifts on special occasions are nice (giggles) he must be pretty smart. Lastly he must be handsome," she answers. They remain silent for awhile.

Then Trish speaks up, "John I know you don't have a girl friend at the moment, but you know me I want to know many things, do you have a crush or have you fallen for someone?"

Then John is silent. He clenches his fists. Trish says, "its okay I won't tell anyone. You can tell me anything I'm your friend."

In something that she could barely hear he says, "You." "I didn't hear you John I'm sorry."

Then in a voice the whole world could probably hear, "YOU TRISH STRATUS YOU'RE THE WOMAN I LOVE!"

Before Trish knows it John grabs her by the waist and locks his lips on hers. Then Trish realizes what's happening, she wraps her arms around his neck and enjoys the moment.

When he unlocks his lips they stare at each other for a few seconds. Then Trish breaks down and cries, because of her happiness. John Cena thinks that he has offended her.

He lets her go and cries, "I'm sorry." He turns his back and reaches for the balcony door.

Then Trish walks up next to him and softly tells him, "John I love you too." She smiles and reassures him that everything is okay, then hugs him tightly.

He smiles and holds her tightly. Then they once again lock their lips in a kiss. As they do the night air blows a breeze at the two lovers. They look into each others eyes knowing that they were not dreaming.

John Cena pulls a little box out of his pocket and then opens it. Trish can only smile. John speaks up and says, "Trish I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend, I also want the whole world to know."

"Oh John I would love to be your girlfriend," Trish replies in all her joy. Then John slowly slips the ring on Trish's middle finger. John bends down and kisses her, suddenly it rains.

John and Trish laugh and run inside.


	2. Every lord needs his lady

The nest night on RAW John Cena and the love his life Trish Stratus walk together hand in hand. John asks her, "do you want to go out with me and watch at ringside, or do you want to stay here. You know I don't want you to get hurt out there, but it's your choice."

"Well if I love you I would go out there and support you," she reassured him. "Anyway those guys won't be able to hit me while you're around," she told him. "I guess so, and besides they can't even touch you because you're too hot for them to handle," he said. Trish just giggled.

That night Trish was scheduled to confront Mickie James for the Women's Championship. "You know Trish, you should really forget about getting this back.

Anyway I have been a better champion than you ever were," Mickie said in her physco ways.

"Yeah, right. I'm going to get that back since I know that I'm not insane," Trish snapped at her.

Then Lita's music suddenly comes in. In her hand is her boyfriend, Edge. "Well look at that, Trish Stratus a former Women's Champion. You had your chance now it's my turn," Lita told her.

"Uh, well you also are a former Women's champ," Trish informed her. To interrupt their bickering Mickey spoke up, "well that doesn't matter either cause I'm the champ now." Then she cackles.

Edge speaks up, "what we'll do you (pointing at Mickey) give that to Lita. While John Cena, come out please, and give that belt back to the Rated R Superstar."

Than John Cena's music filled the arena and fans started going haywire. As he approached the ring he went to Trish and gave her a passionate kiss. Then he spoke up, "well I don't like people insulting my girlfriend. Don't I sweetie?"

"No you don't," she answered. "You (pointing at Mickey) give that back to Trish, while, you, Edge, I don't have anything that belongs to you." Edge smirks.

Then Triple H comes out. "You two kids (pointing at John and Edge) know that you are not suppose to play with big boy toys. While you little girls have no business here at all" he tells them.

Then John Cena, Edge and Triple H start attacking each other, while Lita, Trish and Mickey James start a cat fight.

Then in the big screen Mr. McMahon says, "Whoa, whoa, I'm the chairman and what I say goes. Now I say we have a man and woman triple tag team match winners take all, Triple H and Mickie James, John Cena and Trish Stratus and Lita and Edge."

Back stage…..

John Cena and Trish begin talking. "I'm going to get you that belt Trish. Now all we have to do is strategy," he told her.

"Thanks John. Now what do you have in mind?" Trish thanks him. "Well if you guys start the match, I want you to try and pin them down as soon as possible.

Then if they put their shoulder up I want you to tag me at once. I want to make sure you have that belt around your waist in the end of the match," he explains.

"Well that's not hard. I'm sure we'll be taking both belts home," she assures him. Then she kisses him.


	3. I'll fight for you

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. A six person tag team matches for the WWE Championship and the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia's voice filled the arena.

Out from the curtains out came the champ John Cena, "making his way into the ring, WWE Champion John Cena," Lillian gleefully announced. Then Trish's music filled the air. "Form Toronto Canada, his partner, Trish Stratus!"

Trish walks up the steel steps while being assisted by John Cena. The two give each other a little kiss.

Now the psycho, Mickie James makes her way to the ring. Followed by The Game Triple H. Then Lita and Edge.

The diva's start the match first. Lita and Trish find Mickie fresh meat so the two of them throw her out of the ring. Trish and Lita get into a cat fight.

Trish pins Lita and Lita kicks out at 2. Trish tags in John Cena and Lita tags in Edge, while Triple H is in his corner, watching Mickie trying to get up on her two feet.

In the ring John Cena and Edge battle it out. So far John Cena is control.Trish is giving Mickie one hell of a beating but still watching John, just in case he had to tag her in.

He knew that she didn't want him to hurt Mickie or Lita unless it was absolutely necessary.

An FU given by John Cena, he pins Edge, and Edge kicks out at 2 ½ then tags in his partner. John knows that he should tag in Trish and he does.

As the two fight Mickie is still on approaching the ring. Trish and Lita beat her a bit but she makes in the tag. While Trish and Lita run to make their tags.

Even with their athletic ability they cannot beat Triple H. John Cena then FUs the Game and then Edge. Triple H gets up he attempts to give John Cena the Pedigree but he breaks out. The divas are tagged back in.

Trish has knocked the hell out of them as her chick kick knocks out both of her opponents down. They make their tag, while Trish makes hers. While the men battle in the ring. Trish blasts both of them with a steel chair. And gives them a reason to know why she was a six time WWE Women's Champion. She throws both of them into the ring, as she did John FUed the Game and Edge at the same time.

Then he goes for the cover, he lays his body on top of both men, while Trish lays down her Lita and Mickie and covers them as well.

The referee makes the 3 count and it's over! John Cena and Trish Stratus have beaten all 4 of their opponents at the same time.

"Still your WWE Champion John Cena and your new WWE Women's Champion Trish Stratus!" Lillian announced. When it was over John and Trish simply made out, to show the whole world that they don't want anyone else.


	4. I'll do it all for you

"Great match tonight sweetie," John told his girlfriend, who now reigns with him as WWE champs. "Well you were awesome as well," she told him, she gives him a kiss. Going into their locker rooms John and Trish were congratulated even by their opponents.

"Trish you are so lucky to be with the champ now you're the champ as well!" her friend Beth congratulated her. "Thanks but at least I did it with my beloved boyfriend," She told her friend. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Yo dude, great match. You rock!" Shawn congratulated him. "Well man, that's not what matters, it's that Trish is happy," John informed him. "Aw... Johnny's in love," HBK teased. "Well I'm not going to just say whatever, like with the others. This time I'm talking about true love that will last. So go ahead and tease all you want but no matter what you say I'm just going to rub it in," he said in defence and in pride. "Hey you love her; she loves you like there's no other man in the world. You should remember to protect her and treat her properly," Shawn told his buddy.

After they loaded the car they went back to the hotel. John escorted her back to her room. "Good night Trish," John bade her. "Well good nights too, love you," she replied. "No kiss?" he asked. She wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his on her waist. Then their lips slowly slip to the others and so did their tongues and made out for a good 5 to ten minutes. "Sweet dreams," he told her. "You too."

When she was about to sleep Trish looked up into the night sky. It was starry. Knowing when it was night like this Trish could think about John for an eternity. She snuggled into bed, and closed her eyes. Her thoughts of John and their future brought her to sleep.

The morning came quickly upon Trish. When she woke up she turned around, to find a note next to her bed. She could simply smile knowing that right now her first true love and probably only was with her. She picked it up and sat up. She read it.

_Hey Sleeping Beauty,_

_I see you're awake_

_Sorry Prince Charming wasn't there to kiss you_

_He couldn't bear to disturb you_

_He says he'll make up for it_

_Now go get ready because he's waiting _

_He can't bear another minute away from you_

_When you're ready_

_Just tap the window of his balcony 3X_

_To say I love you_

_He'll escort you to the dining hall_

_Then the both of you could plan your day together_

_Love,_

_Your Prince try-to-be-Charming_

All she could do was laugh. She got ready. She tapped the window. When she opened the door there he was, her Prince Charming. "Hey baby, you hungry?" he asked her. "Yeah," she said. She rested her head on his chest knowing that he was there.

After breakfast Trish asked, "sweetheart what do you want to do today?" "I guess we could go sight seeing. Then I'll take you shopping. When we're done we'll have lunch. Then I'll take you to the carnival. Then we'll do whatever you want. Is that okay?" he suggested. "It's perfect," Trish sighed.

They did the sight seeing. John took her shopping. Everything she put on made her look like a model, no, it made her look like a Beauty Queen, and so much more, that's what John was asked, how do I look?' They had lunch. Trish was just so happy to be with him and he was happy as well to know that she was happy to be with him. In the carnival John won her a giant teddy bear. Trish is normally scared of roller coasters, but she was with John so she went with him. When they reached the top John held her hand and the faster they went the tighter he held her hand, the more she enjoyed the ride. In the end, he asked her, "I thought you were afraid?" "Not when you're around." She gave him a big hug. The last ride they went on was the Farris Wheel. Trish just rested her head on his chest and softly whispered, "John this is the best day of my life so far. I love you. You make me complete. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you." He bent down and kissed her forehead and rested his head softly on hers. He told her, "this was the best day of my life so far but I promise this is just the start. I love you too. Just having you in my arms makes me want to hold on to you forever. If you were gone, I don't know what I would do." Suddenly two tears fell from his face. Trish saw them. "Aww… baby, don't cry. I'm here and I'll always be." She gave him a kiss that lasted until the ride was over.

When the day was over, they loaded the car and went to the airport. They both knew that their lives had just begun. The world was just beginning to spin. And they would be each other for a very long time.


	5. Why can't you love me?

Trish and John were in love and inseparable. Everyone in the company, Smackdown and Raw, even Mr. McMahon was on their side. But of course he never showed this in Public.

Well everyone except Maria. She had fallen for John long before Trish and John was a couple. She knew that John didn't really like her. She knew the kiss and the pat on the butt was just a storyline. John only agreed to it because he didn't want to get suspended.

She thought I guess he wanted to be near Trish, even if it meant kissing her. Even before, the kiss she knew that he and Trish were pretty close and a lot of rumors have been spreading. They said John liked Trish and Trish liked him back. She thought if the storyline was like that he would forget about Trish and fall for her. Still she failed to separate them.

She's still thinking of ways, on how to keep them apart. She thought one time, I'll try to make John drunk and put a blonde wig on, when Trish is not around. I'll make him think I'm her and she'll see him. She'll totally flip. And I'll blame it all on Torrie. John would fall for me and I win. I get the guy, she gets the boot.'

She didn't have to wait long. The next night they decided to go bar hopping. Maria saw her chance; she knew that John wasn't drunk yet, but if she gave him about a couple of drinks or maybe more. She also knew when Trish freshens up it takes her about 15 minutes, she always wanted to look her best for John. Maria went to him and sweetly asked, "John what about another drink?" He smiled. She thought he had fallen for it. She was devastated when he said, "no thanks, I don't wanna be drunk on the way to the hotel. I have never gotten a ticket while driving for Trish and never will. Besides how would it look if I let her drive, that's not like a gentleman would it?"

She thought it was back to the drawing board. Well it was, but she had another scheme in mind. "Hey Trish, I noticed you never drive when you're with John. Is it because he thinks you can't?" she asked as if she was really concerned. She thought Trish would get so mad and dump him. She couldn't believe it when she laughed and said, "Maria it's totally okay. John is just being a gentleman. He wants to show that he cares for me in every possible way."

Before Maria could say anything else, John came to them. He said, "hey Trish baby, let's go it's getting kind of late." "Okay, let's go, Bye Maria." "Bye guys," she replied.

All night long Maria thought and thought of evil schemes. She then remembered Chris Maters. She knew that he was in love with Trish. He hated Cena as much as she hated Trish. She made a phone call to Chris, and told him her scheme.

**Phone call **

_Hello Chris_

_Yeah_

_I know you like Stratus_

_So what's this to you?_

_Well I like Cena if you haven't noticed._

_I have a plan so you could get Stratus_

_Really? Tell me more_

_Well I have a blonde wig that's like Trish's hair, you're a brunette like Cena_

_So, how does this equal to anything_

_I make a phone call to a friend of mine to make us masks_

_We can pretend that we're fucking_

_Okay say no more. I got it bye._

**End of call**

Maria called her friend who is a mask maker. She asked him to make her a mask that looks like Trish and one like John Cena. She gave the Cena mask to Trish. To Maria's luck in the next city they went to they had separate hotel rooms.

So as John was wrestling in the ring that night Maria and Chris snuck into Cena's room. They told Trish that John was looking for her. So Trish wondered what was up. When she went to John's room, she saw Maria and Masters making out. To make matters worse, they looked like they were having sex. Trish cried, "what the hell are you doing. I thought you love me? If you wanted her, you could have broken up with me first. I only want you to be happy." "Trish," Masters looked concern but was really faking.

When John came from his match he went to greet Trish, she was with Amy that time, but Maria and Chris were already set. The same thing happened John flipped.


	6. Love is like a songmore like all songs

The next day, John knocked on her door. She let him in reluctantly. "Trish you know th," he began but she interrupted him, "John if you're talking about what happened with Maria, I want out of this relationship." "What do you mean Maria, you were with Masters. We're through!" He told her. "Fine." As he was going out the door he told her, "Trish just remember I'm your friend and when you need me I'll come back." "Whatever." Then he left.

Then she broke down and cried. She knew that this was it. Over. She was alone. She turned on the radio. "Well hello to all the people out there, the next song by request, Before Your Love, by Kelly Clarkson."

_I wonder how I ever made it through a day_

_How did I settle for a world in shades of gray?_

_When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same_

_And you don't know why, and I looked into your eyes_

_Where the road stretched out in front of me and I realize_

_I never lived before your love_

_I never lived without your touch_

_I never any words to make me feel alive_

_But then again I wasn't really living_

_I never lived before your love_

The words were too bitter for Trish to listen to. They reminded her of John so much. She turned off the radio, and broke down and cried a river. She cried in her room until noon. That time they had to leave for the Philippines. The show was two nights, but they were there for 3 and half days. So she packed up her things and loaded the car she shared with Stacy.

Stacy realized the silence. Trish would usually talk about John nonstop, but now she was quiet. She couldn't bear it she had to ask, "Trish, what happened? Usually you would be blabbering about John. Now you're like quiet." "Well I caught John sleeping with Maria last night," she told her. Trish had to cry, the mere mention of his name feel terrible. "Oh my god Trish I'm sorry." Stacy consoled. "Then he accuses me of sleeping with Masters. I don't I'm a wreck, how can live without him. We broke up this morning," she sobbed. "Oh…" Stacy said in awe. She thought they'd be together forever, get married and have kids. She bent down and turned on the radio then another song that reminded her of John played. "Okay let's listen to some tunes by Kelly Clarkson_, "I hate myself for loosing You" _

_I woke today_

_Woke up wide awake_

_In an empty bed staring_

_Staring at an empty room_

_I have myself to blame_

_For the state I'm in today_

_And now dying doesn't seem so cruel_

_And oh, I don't what to say_

_And I don't know what to do, anymore_

_I hate myself for loosing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for loosing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you and why he's not here_

"Umm… Stace can we turn off the radio?" Trish asked her. "Yeah sure," she said. She turned it off and it was dead silence. Stacy just paid attention to driving and Trish just thought. She thought of what happened last night, she thought of what happened this morning, and she even thought if it was just coincidence that every time she turned on the radio, there was Kelly Clarkson, singing songs on how she felt.

While on the other side of the story John was thought he was going crazy or if he was cursed.

John checked his laptop. He was already on his way to He was loading songs into his iPOD. He bumped into this song by a guy named Christian Bautista. He got the song from Dave's MP3 player. It was called She Could Be. He thought it was a song that would help him relax until they got to the Philippines. He rested his head on his seat and closed his eyed trying not to think of Trish.

_She comes in side_

_From playing foot ball with the guys_

_He's all high fives and dirty foot prints on the floor_

_Next thing I know she's hanging out_

_She's got a dress and high heels on and we're alone_

_I couldn't ask for nothing more_

_Oh, I love the way a simple smile reveals it all_

_She calls my name_

_She could be all I'm ever gonna need_

_She's like a beauty queen in just her t-shirt and her jeans_

_She could be just the one I've waited for_

_Could be a perfect score and more_

_She could be_

_She could be_

_She could be_

He sat up straight. Michael, who sat next to him, was surprised. "Hey man what's up with you? First you're jumpy, second Trish is not here. What happened?" "She broke up with me and I kind of broke up with her. The song I was listening to made me think of her and it is freaking me out," he told him. "What the hell happened? And why the heck did you break up? And what on earth are you talking about a song making you jumpy," Michael surprised by the news. "Well last night I caught her with Masters. Today she told me I was with Maria. I mean I was in the ring last night. The song is nothing," he explained.


	7. I still care

When they reached the Philippines it was still afternoon there because of the time change. Trish just stayed in her hotel room and cried her heart out. Stacy had other plans. She knew that it would be cool with Trish if she told all the divas what happened. She also knew that she needed them. So Stacy told all of the divas that were close to Trish what happened.

The next morning they all ran for the closest grocery and ordered a gallon of ice-cream for Trish and themselves. They all knew that usually Trish was over all her break-ups in a second even with her ex-fiancé. The last time they did the ice-cream was when her grandma (that was really close to her) died. That time they knew she only needed a big cup. Now they were pretty sure that she needed this ice-terribly. They knew that it was not enough; they needed to get John back in her life

"Hey Trish can we come in?" Stacy asked. "Yeah, come inside." she opened the door surprised to find all her friends there, well except Maria, but Trish was too busy to think about her. "Trish we know you're going through a rough time. So let's do what girls do when something bad happens," Amy suggested. "What's that?" Trish asked. "We have ice-cream," Torrie told her. "Then you go get fix yourself up," Stacy informed her. After all she did look like a horror queen. Being in her robe and haven't brushed her hair. "Then we go shopping," Candice screamed. Lisa rolled her eyes. "I heard that they have great prices on great thing in the Philippines. Almost half price to what we have in the US. Well that's for local brands," Candice piped. They all, even Trish, couldn't help but laugh. Knowing how Candice loves shopping.

So they ate the ice-cream and got ready. While they were doing that John was doing some things as well. First Paul and Adam came in. They knew what happened. They went to him and tried to cheer him up a bit. He was already looking ready to go. It was his face looking terrible. His eyes were pink and puffy. They also noticed that his garbage can was filled to the brim with newspaper. It was horrible for them to see him like this. They realized how much he loved Trish. They have never seen him cry like this; in fact they have never seen him cry at all.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Paul asked. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a wreck without Trish!" he told them. "Sorry man, we'll come back later." Adam told him. "No wait sorry guys. I just can't bear thinking about Trish. She was the only person who understood me. She never told me to quit wrestling. She never even cursed me even when we broke up. She was just the best," he cried. "Hey, what we do let's go buy some new duds, tunes and whatevers," Adam suggested "You mean shop?" John asked him. "Well you can say that. Besides guys need stuff to. Hey lets invite Michael. He's got the best choices in shops, besides he's the only guy we can ask to tour us in mall," Paul suggested and teased. "More like get us lost," John joked.

In half an hour they were on their way. The girls were already there at a mall called SM MegaMall the guys were there as well. The girls didn't know the guys were there or vice versa. Well except, for Adam and Amy. They knew that this was the best way for them to feel better. At around noon Amy got a text from Adam telling her that they were in the music store. They guessed that the best place for John and Trish to meet. They both were crazy about music and how for the past couple of days it's what drives them crazy.

**Flashback**

Christmas in the WWE, well we all know that's probably crazy. Well it was. Trish knew that John always wanted her to make an album. So for Christmas she made him an album especially for him. Well he also made her an album custom made for her.

"Merry Christmas John," she greeted him

"Merry Christmas too baby." Giving her a kiss

"Here, you go. Hope you like it," she said giving him a gift.

"Well here's your present sweetheart."

They opened their presents, John gave Trish a big kiss and Trish went along. She held him tight. Knowing that he gave her a gift that was not fundable and priceless, she couldn't let him go. He couldn't help himself as well. He couldn't believe his happiness. He knew that there was no one like Trish and never will.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"Is it full of raps?" she teased.

"Well not really, 75 raps, 25 ballads, 100 all about me, you and our love." He told her.

She cried a little knowing that there will never be anything like John. He wiped the tears away. He smiled and she couldn't help smile as well.

**End of Flashback**

'We'll be there in 2 minutes' she replied.

"Hey sistahs let's go to the music store and grab some new tunes," she told Trish and Stacy. They decided to go in groups, it was a big mall, and they knew they had a lot of ground to cover. Besides they didn't want Candice to drag them around going to wherever it said SALE. Victoria decided to baby-sit and Torrie knew that Candice had good fashion choices.

"We're coming," Stacy said. So far they have filled the trunk; they keep trying to remember that a car could only hold so much. They had 3 cars, Stacy and Trish in one, Candice and Torrie and Amy and Victoria.

As Trish was listening to the samples, she backed up a little and bumped someone. She could tell who it was just by the touch, so could the person she hit. The guy she bumped looked at her; they stared at each other for a few seconds. Then reality bit their asses.

"Hey Trish, uh what's up?" he asked her. "Well we filled the Trunk and we're still up for more shopping," she told him. John just laughed. "Don't you think this place is great? I mean the clothes here are like what half price, than what we have in the US and I couldn't help but buy so many CDs and I couldn't even help but buy some bling. Oh wait, I have something for you," he told her.

'Oh my god, he bought you something. Be polite, even if it's what an asshole would get.' He pulled up her hair. He looked at her ears. He said, "good no earrings." "why good? Besides I only forgot to put some on cause Candice was in a rush to tackle for sales." She told him "Well I saw these and I couldn't help but buy them for you. You're still my friend right?" he informed her. They were beautiful diamond silver wire dangling hoop earrings.

Stacy saw them; she tapped Amy and whispered, "those two are still lovebirds. Why can't they just get back together?" She looked at Adam and kissed him knowing that their plan worked.

"Oh my god their beautiful!" she exclaimed. 'Good thing you wore white today.' She told herself. "Well actually there's a matching necklace and bracelet, but I think that it would be too much for the mall." He said. He took them out of the bag and put them back and gave it to her. "Thanks." She thanked him graciously. She even gave him a little kiss on the cheek, he blushed a little.

When they were about to pay John was behind Trish. She was reaching out for her wallet, when he said to the cashier, "here you go." "John, you don't have to," she reminded him. "I know but I can't help it," he said shrugging.

As their purchases were being bagged, John Cena did the unthinkable. He put his arm around Trish Stratus. She even acted as if she didn't notice. The truth was Trish was all 'keep your cool, he's just getting used to the breakup. No matter what he does, you're not his girl; he's most likely with Maria. Why isn't she here? Well duh his buddies invited him and he went. It's only a coincidence that you guys met up here.'

"Umm… Amy is that John holding Trish's waist?" she asked Amy. "Well I don't see the possibility it's not. Yet at the same time I don't see the possibility that it is," she said, bewildered.

**Flashback**

Chris Irvine and Trish just broke up. Trish loved him and he broke up with her. In the dining room of the hotel they stayed in Chris put his arm around her waist.

"You sick son of a bitch!" she yelled as she twisted his arm

Then she slapped him hard.

**End of Flashback**

"Man I think you've gone rap overboard." Adam informed his friend. Well he had about 10 big bags of CDs, tapes and posters. "Well not really. I picked up a couple of CD's from local artists in this country. I said, you won't get another chance like this, so better buy whatever you can," John said as if he were some kind of endorser.

"Hey Trish, I know that John bought you all that. He spoils you. I think he still loves you," Amy told her friend. She saw that Trish had a couple of bags of CDs. "No, he does not. He just wants to say it's all good. No harsh feelings," Trish told her friend. "Whatever!" Amy said running to Adam. Then the five of them gathered outside of the music store. Right then they got a text from Victoria saying, 'hey you guys come and get your butts over here. Oh yeah guess who we met here. Michael and Paul! We're here at a pizza place called _Pizza Hut _it looks pretty cool.' Stacy replied, 'yeah we know they're here but glad you guys met up. We're here with John and Adam. We'll be there when we find it.

In a couple of minutes all seven of them met up at Pizza Hut. "You guys this place is awesome!" Stacy said in awe. "Hey look there's a little bell that you have to ring," Torrie said. They took their seats. "Hey guys what are we gonna order?" John asked. "Hey how about this?" Adam suggested. Amy took a peek. "Well, it looks good," Michael said admiringly. "How about the rest of you anything else you wannna order," John asked them. "I'll have whatever you guys order," Trish answered.

Even if they weren't a couple anymore, Trish and John still sat next to each other. Well John sat beside Trish but you get the picture. Stacy whispered to Candice, "hey, don't you think that they look so cute together." Torrie overhearing them said, "you know, if you didn't know that they broke up, you would think that they're together." "Yeah," Candice and Stacy said in unison.

After they hit the mall, they decided to get some rest before the show. In the hotel they had a bellhop call for a trolley for their purchases. You wouldn't have ever thought that there would be anything like this. Trish and John may not be together anymore but their rooms had to be next door to each other. Anyway being a gentleman John still escorted Trish into her room. "Thanks for the CDs, earrings and all that," Trish thanked him one more time. "Well it's no biggie. I just wanted to tell you that I still care no matter what happens." He reassured her. She hugged him tight and went in her room. John turned around and went in his.

Inside her room Trish put away the stuff she bought. She carefully placed away the stuff John bought her, except the CDs. She popped a CD called the Emancipation of Mimi. She always wanted this one but she was too busy to buy it. When she played the second song she closed her eyes realizing that it was simply soothing, or so she thought. It was _We Belong Together._

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so_

_I should've held on tight, I should've never let you go_

_I didn't know nothing; I was stupid I was foolish, I was lying to myself_

_I couldn't have fathomed, I would ever be without your love_

_Never imagined that I'd be sitting here beside myself_

_Guess I didn't know you, guess I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side_

_Right here cause baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please; cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby, we belong together_

Then she just cried. She couldn't help herself. She can't help but think of John. The sounds of the song were a blur to her. She decided to get ready. Her goal was to not think of John. It was hard though.

John Cena himself was battling the music. He bought a CD by Craig David. He played it on the player, closed his eyes and relaxed.

_Always said I would know where to find love_

_Always thought I would be ready and strong enough_

_But sometimes I just felt I could give up_

_But you came and changed my whole world now_

_I'm somewhere I've never been before_

_Now I know what love means_

_It's so unbelievable_

_And I don't wanna let it go_

_Something so beautiful_

_Flowing down like a waterfall_

_I feel like you've always been_

_Forever a part of me _

_It's so unbelievable to finally be in love_

_Somewhere I never thought I would be_

He sat up straight, "oh shit. Trish, I miss you," he whispered to himself. He shut the radio off, and got ready. He had to keep his mind off Trish. He got ready and drove off to the arena


	8. Love means happiness

The next day Trish woke up crying. Every little thing that could remind her of John would make her cry a river. Not being in his arms made her cry hard, then remembering that she wasn't going to spend a day with mage her cry harder. Her cell phone started to ring.

**Phone call**

_Hello_

_Hey Trish this is Masters. Can you come to my room?_

_Yeah, sure, which one is it?_

_It's room 451._

_Okay. I'll be there in 15 minutes_

**End of Phone call**

Trish took a shower. She put on a t-shirt and jeans. Then she put on some makeup. She threw a couple of things in her purse then she was out the door. When she was going out John was about to leave too. When he saw her, he shut the door. He remembered the song he heard on his way to the Philippines.

When Trish got to Chris' room she sat on the couch. He got them some sodas and sat down as well.

"Trish I heard what happened," Chris consoled. "Oh, about John, it's cool, it happens," she told him. "What a weasel for him to cheat on you like that," he said. 'You've got her now man.' He thought to himself. He flipped when she said, "yeah it was pretty mean of him to do that. I understand anyway. I'm kind of okay now, I'm healing. At least he's happy now." "What after what he did to you? You're just gonna act like nothing happened!" Chris exploded. Trish looked behind him and saw something.

"Hey what's that?" she asked him. She stood up and looked at it. It looked like a mask of John's face. "Oh my god! You sick son of a bitch! You were the one his hotel room fucking with Maria!" she yelled at him. He just looked away. "It was you!" she said crying. "Yes it was. I only did it because I love you. I don't want you with an asshole like Cena. You deserve me," he told her. "You? Me love you? After what you did? Not a chance. Besides it's so obvious that you don't love me. If you love me you would let me be happy! And don't you dare call John an asshole. Good-bye!" she yelled at him. Before he knew it she slammed the door.

When she got to her room she cried and cried. She was there probably the whole afternoon.

When John was in his room that same morning he got a message from Maria. It said: _hey John can you go to my room? 546. _He replied: _yeah, I'll be there in 10 mins. _

He freshened up. He changed his clothes and dried his tears.

_Knock, Knock. _"Hey John," Maria greeted him. "Hey what's up?" he asked her.

They took a seat. "Um… I heard about you and Trish. I'm sorry," she sympathized. "Well at least she's happy. I even gave her some jewelry and bought her CDs yesterday to show that no matter what I'm still here," he told her. "Why? She already showed you that she doesn't love you and still you shower her with gifts? Don't you think it's time to move on?" she questioned him. "Well, I don't think I can ever move on. There will never be anyone like Trish. And you are not in any position to tell me that I shouldn't buy her things. Maybe you're jealous!" he exclaimed, feeling a little hurt.

That took the cake for Maria. "Yes I am jealous. I have always loved you John Cena. Even before you and Trish were together. I asked Mr. McMahon to make that match! He gave it to me. I thought it would help you fall for me. Then later on you're together. That's why I was offering you those drinks at the bar the other night. I wanted you to get drunk so I could trick you. Then I asked Chris to help me look like I was fucking with him. I had a mask made for me to look like that slut you love!" she blurted out crying.

John was disgusted. "What reason do you think will make you think that I love you? Besides I only agreed to that match was because I didn't want to be away from Trish. I'm glad I wasn't stupid enough to take that drink from you! Now you cost me the only girl I truly love," he yelled.

"Well I thought it would work. I don't even see why you like her? She's just a dumb blonde. Besides I only did it because I love you," Maria cried

John was hurt by this and he was also angered. He knew that he couldn't hurt her physically, he knew exactly what to say, "Don't you dare tell me that Trish a dumb blonde. Just because you are a brunette you can't be dumb. In fact what you're showing me is the dumbest. If you love me you shouldn't stop me from loving Trish. What I see in her isn't important to you. It's only for me and her to know! See you!" he told her.

He went his room as soon as he could. When he got there he broke down and cried. He took out his album of Trish. He looked at their pictures. Knowing that there wouldn't be anyone like her. The only time he came out when Adam told him it was time to go. He whispered to himself, "no one will take her place."


	9. I still love you

Knock! Knock! Amy, Ashley, Candice, Stacy, Torrie and Victoria banged on Trish's door. While on John's Cena's door, Adam, Paul, and Michael were knocking. They opened their doors nearly at the same time.

"Hey girl, why are you so down?" Torrie asked. "Well I learned that John didn't sleep with Maria after all," she told them. "Then who was that in you're room fucking with that bitch?" Victoria asked, very confused. "It was Chris Masters. He was wearing a mask of John. Now I don't how I'll be able to be happy again," she explained. "Oh…" said her friends said in unison.

"I bet he's already hooked up with Maria," Trish sighed. "Then why don't you go ask him?" Victoria suggested. "No I can't do that, if John wants Maria, fine, at least he's with someone he wants and deserves," she shrugged

"Hey, umm… Ash could you pop in the Emancipation of Mimi CD? Number 15 please," Trish asked. "Sure," she said, putting the CD in. As the song played gentle tears poured from her face. Then the others began to sing along, but in the middle of the song Torrie noticed Trish was crying.

"Hey Trish what's wrong? Does this song remind you of John?" she looked very concerned. "Yah, it does," she answered. "Then why do you want to listen to it?" Stacy butting in. Candice hit pause. "Well…" Trish's voice was cut when she realized that Victoria was still singing. They all looked at her. Victoria stopped and said in defense, "am I that bad? I can dream can't I?" They all laughed. "You're great," Ashley told her.

"So what's with Johnny boy?" Victoria asked. "Yes I know that the song reminds me about him. I can't stop thinking about him 24/7 but still it makes me sad," she explained. "Oh…" they said again in unison.

"Well Trish, don't worry, we're here right now. Hey I have an idea, let's get some mattresses and have a sleepover. Is that okay with you Trish?" Stacy asked. "Come on Trish, please," Torrie begged. Then out of her purse they all heard a familiar bark. "Chloe!" Trish exclaimed. Torrie handed Chloe to Trish saying, "She didn't want to stay put when I told her I was coming here. I thought I could surprise you. Oh yeah, SURPRISE!" Torrie exclaimed. "Just as long Chloe doesn't wet the bed," Trish teased. "Don't worry she knows how to use the toilet," Torrie reassured her. They all laugh while Chloe barked. Everyone even Trish couldn't help but laugh some more

"We'll be back in 15 minutes Trisha," Stacy said as they headed for the door. "Okay. Torrie make sure Chloe has her personal bed with her," Trish reminding her. "I will," Torrie promised.

"Hey man," Michael said. "Dude, I'm such an idiot," John blurted. "Why do you say that?" Adam asked. He answers him, "well man, I found out Trish wasn't fucking with Masters, it was Maria." "Then why don't you get Trish back?" Michael wondered.

"After what I said to Trish, how could she possibly want me back? Besides I'm pretty sure Masters is all over her," hr said. At the back Adam just rolled his eyes.

"Paul, could you get that CD that says Cushe'." "Yeah sure." He pops in the CD. He looks at the cover, he asks, "umm… who are these guys?" "They're some type of rock band here. They're pretty cool. I've heard them before in Dave's MP3," Michael explains. "Dave's Filipino right?" Adam asked. "Yeah," John said. As the song _Stay _played John couldn't help but cry.

"Whoa the champ is crying," Paul told them. "Trish probs?" he asked. "Yeah," John told them. "Hey guys let's have a party!" Adam suggested. "Yeah, sure, in fact let's have it in my room," John agreed. Then they all yelled. "We'll be back in a few minutes champ," Adam told him. "Okay," he replied.

John was alone. He put on a different CD. It was by a freshie, named NEYO. John thought he was a great singer. Trish was also alone in her room. She also played the same CD as John. As they listened, their tears flowed down their faces.

_Gotta change my answering machine_

_Now that I'm alone_

_Cause right now it says that we_

_Can't come to the phone_

_And I know it makes no sense_

_Cause you walked out the door_

_But it's the only way I'd hear your voice anymore_

_It's been months_

_But for some reason I just_

_Can't get over us_

_And I'm stronger than this_

_No more walking down with my head down I'm so over being blue_

_Crying over you…_

Trish couldn't take it. She changed the CD. John continued to breathe the song into his system.

_And I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

"I am sick of tears but I'll never be sick of you," he told himself

_So done with wishing you were still here_

"Only because you're happy Trish," he continued to whisper.

_So sick of love songs_

_So sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio_

"Because I can never forget you…" his voice trailed as he listened

Trish went out to the balcony while listening to the radio. She looked up into the sky, seeing the stars made her cry and think of John and their happy memories. Right now the song was by _Just a Smile by Barbie Almalbis_

_wanna tell you everything, easily  
Won't you come up closer  
I want to, hear you breathe_

I'm walking down the street  
I'm lost at sea  
But out of the crowd you smile  
And you're all I see

You make me feel like I,  
Can get lost inside your eyes  
I feel closer to the sky  
When you save the day  
With just a smile  
Just a smile…  


Trish just smiles, remembering all the great times they had together. She turned it off to clear her mind. Even if she would cry a river over him, she would still smile a mega-watt smile just for him.

**Flashback**

It's Valentine's Day. John has had a surprise for her. John gave her a kiss that morning, she kissed him back.

"Hey baby," he greeted her, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day too sweetheart, I love you," she greeted him

"I love you too," he told her.

"Better get up. We have a day of fun ahead of us," he informed her.

"Lot's surprises?" she asked

"You know it," he said

"Okay I'll get ready," she said trying to arise.

He was wearing red, she wore pink

What do you think?

Aren't they a perfect couple?

First he took her on a picnic in the park

Then they carved their names in the tree bark

Then he brought her down to the lake

There they had a paddleboat ride

In the middle of the lake they relaxed and made out

This was a perfect day for them, without a doubt

Then they had a break in a café

Sharing a strawberry shake

And a chocolate cake

At the end of the day

They watched a concert of Kelly Clarkson

She was so happy knowing he knew what she wanted

Now with a passionate kiss is how their day ended

**End of Flashback**

Trish closed her eyes and hugged the picture frame with John's picture. She kissed it, but it made her sob once more. Her sobs were hushed by a familiar voice. She sat and watched him sing in his own balcony.

_Don't make me think about her smile_

_Or having my first child_

_Let it go…_

_Turning off the radio cause…_

_And I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs_

_So sad and slow_

_So why can't turn off the radio_

_Why can't I turn off the radio?_

_And I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs_

_So sad and slow_

_So why can't turn off the radio_

_Why can't I turn off the radio?_

_And I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs_

_So sad and slow_

_So why can't turn off the radio_

_Why can't I turn off the radio?_

_Why can't I turn off the radio?_

"Bravo John," she complimented him. He startled, thinking he was alone. "Well… thanks," he thanked her.

They didn't know that they were being watched, Ashley, Candice, Stacy, Torrie and Victoria were eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Hey Adam, how will you be tonight? Me and the girls will be at Trish's room" she told him her plans. "Well I'll be okay baby. I'll be next door hanging with John and the guys," he assured her. "Okay," she told him. "Can I escort you to the room of Ms. Stratus, Mrs. Copeland?" he asked her while proposing at the same time. He took out the ring and presented it to her. She jumped on him and kissed him passionately. "Oh I can't wait to tell the girls!" she exclaimed. The two of them made it to their destinations.

"Hey Amy, hey Adam what's up?" "This is what's up," Amy announced showing them the ring. "Oh congrats," Terrie said. "Who are the bridesmaids?" Candice asked. They all laughed. "Hey you guys will make a great couple," Ashley told them. "Thanks," Adam replied.

"See ya, Ames. The guys are waiting for me." Adam bade his fiancé. "What's up?" Trish asked. "Well, we're having a party of our own," he explained. "Oh okay," she said. "Hey can we drop by later?" he asked. "Of course!" Trish answered. The girls just awed at Amy's ring for the next half hour and asked her a lot of questions.

"Hey Adam, what took you so long? You had to sign 5 contracts?" John teased. "Oh, I just proposed to her and she's got plans tonight so it wasn't hard being allowed," he explained. "What are her plans?" Paul asked. "Well she's got a sleepover with Trish and the girls. Like us who got our own shindig over here. They said we could come over." He told his buddies. "Then let's go!" Michael announced. "Well, we can't go there without something." John said. "Well what do you have in mind?" Paul asked. "How about a cake? There's listing of the number," John said pointing to the phone.

In 30 minutes they were at the door of Trish's room. She got the door. There they were with a big celebration cake. "Hey Amy! Did we order for hot guys?" Trish yelled.

Amy got up and so did the rest of them. They already ordered for ice-cream pizza and lasagne. "Hey baby," Amy greeted Adam. They started to party. Amy, Adam, Michael and Torrie danced. Paul challenged Victoria, Stacy and Candice to a video game. So far Victoria was in the lead. Trish and John were on the couch talking.

"Hey Trish I can speak Filipino," John bragged. "Yeah right," Trish teased. "No really, _Magandang gabi po Binibinig_ Stratus," he greeted. (Good evening Miss Stratus.) Trish laughed. "Want to dance," he asked. "Yeah sure," she said. They got up and danced a bit. Stacy tapped Candice, "aww… don't they look cute pointing to Amy and Adam." "Yeah, they look so in love." "Hey look at the way Trish and John are looking at each other." Candice whispered. "Oh my god, they look in love." Stacy told her. "They are," Candice told her. "I hate that son of a bitch Chris and that slut Maria for breaking them up." Stacy said. "Yeah," Candice agreed. They continued the game with Paul.

As Stacy and Michael were dancing Stacy whispered, "Hey Michael you're really close to John and he'll tell you anything right?" "Yeah," he whispered back. "Come here I got a couple of questions for ya," she told him. She dragged him to the kitchen.

"What's this all about?" he asked. "I know that we know that it wouldn't be like John to cheat on Trish like she says he did. Right?" she asked. "Yeah, it's because he didn't cheat on her," Michael told her. "What?" Stacy looked confused. "We also know that Trish would never cheat on John right?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, because she didn't it wasn't John with Maria, it was Masters," she told him. "Oh… oh yeah, John told me that wasn't Trish with Chris. It was Maria," HBK explained. "Oh… they gotta know the truth," Stacy charged. "No! Stacy! They have to find out for themselves if they really love each other. If she asks you answer her. Okay, got it?" he told her. "Okay," she agreed.

"Hey we gotta go," Paul said. "Yeah we got a big day tomorrow," Michael said. "Aww…" Stacy, Victoria, Candice, Torrie groaned. "Okay fine," John agreed." "Hey, we gotta pick up this mess first," Adam said. They cleared everything out in five minutes. They said their good-byes and the guys left.

When the guys were about to hit the sacks John told Adam, "Hey man, I have a weird feeling inside of me." "What is it like?" he asked his friend. "I feel like that I want kids. I want them to have the middle name Stratigias. That's how it feels," he told him. Adam smiled. "Man you wanna marry Trish. That's how I felt before I proposed to Amy," he informed him.

"Hey Michael," he called out. "Yeah he said approaching his buddy. "What were you and Stacy talking about in the kitchen?" he asked. He knew he couldn't lie. "Okay, we were talking about you and Trish. Stacy told me that Trish wasn't cheating on you and she wants you back bad," he told him. "Well I don't want Trish for a girlfriend anymore. I want her for a wife." He sighed. "Guys can we go to the mall tomorrow? I gotta buy a few props to get me a wife," he asked. "Yeah," they told him. Then he dosed off dreaming of his dream wedding with Trish.

"Hey Stacy, you know that I love John with all my heart and that I can't love anyone else?" Trish asked her. "Yeah, I know. He loves you too," she told her friend. "I wish that he would take me back. "I'm sure love will find its way," she reassured her. "I hope so," Trish said, dosing off.


	10. Forever is right in front of me

"Hey which one do you think would be the best for Trish?" John asked his friends. "Hey get the one with the built in DVD player." Michael suggested. "Yeah," John replied.

They were making their last purchases in the Philippines. Next stop Los Angles. Right now the champ is buying a Video Camera. He wants Trish to use it in his plan to lead her to the wedding isle. He bought CDs for him to use. He recorded his messages on the plane.

In the hotel he booked a suite for the two of them it was under Cena and Stratigias. He told the registrar, "When Ms. Stratigias comes and asks where her room is just tell her, that it's Stratigias alone."

Then John asked Stacy to come with him to buy the ring. "Yeah, sure I'll be over" she rushed. "Okay what are we getting?" she asked. "Well I want to buy her something to represent the fire inside my heart, the fact that if there is a sky and there is waters I'll be here and a ring that she could wear inside the ring," he explained. "Okay get her a red ruby pendant necklace, a turquoise bracelet and a diamond ring with the diamonds planted into it." She instructed. They bought everything and rushed to put everything in place.

First was the Video cam, on top on the CD case and the rest of the CD's in their proper places. John rented a restaurant for the night. He also told all of their friends to come witness the engagement.

It was around 3:30 when Trish came to the hotel. When she got to the room she was surprised by how big it was. She guessed something was up. She only got a room this big when she was with John. She noticed the Videocam. It was sleek and beautiful. It was tied in a ribbon, she thought, 'I wonder who this is from?' She untied it and picked it up. She noticed the CD under it. Trish picked it up and popped it on. When she played it she couldn't help but smile and cry.

Seeing that this was the work of John Cena she knew that he had plans. He said,

"_Hey Trish, I guess you're now in our room. I know what you're thinking, what the hell do I have up my sleeve. Well it's a surprise. Anyway I hope you like the videocam I bought you. Right now I want you to take a relaxing bath that I prepared for you."_

She peeped across the room. There were scented candles and some luke-warm water. There were bath salts and beads at the bottom. She undressed and dipped in. When she was done dried herself with a towel and put on the beautiful pink robe that was hanging in the corner. When she put it on, she noticed that there was a CD she put in the videocam and played it. John said, _"hey there baby gurl. I guess you're done with your bath I hope that you're ready for more. Go into the room and you'll find the next surprise." _

She went inside the room there she found lots of decorations. Banners that said, "I love you Trish." Some said Then there was another CD that was lying under the biggest and most beautiful banner. She picked it up and played it. This one was different, _"Trish I guess you spotted the next surprise. The surprise is in the CD. It's a song that I hope you like. I made it just for you. _

_I turn on the radio_

_And I don't know why_

_But I break down and cry_

_I search my soul for a reason_

_They all lead to dead ends_

_But they seem to be pointing at only one thing_

_I know search my heart_

_And realize that every song I hear_

_Makes me want to hold you near_

_Oh and I want you_

_To be lying by my side_

_And I don't care _

_If they say that you're not the one for me_

_Just as long as you are there_

_I'll be happy_

_No matter what life brings_

_Cause you're the only one for me_

_I tried to get into the world_

_But no matter what I did_

_I still saw your face_

_Your sweet smile, your tender eyes looking at mine_

_While every pace brought me somewhere_

_But in reality it brought me nowhere_

_Right now at this moment_

_I just want you to be in my arms_

_Because I know that you are safe within them_

_And I know there's no problem_

_Oh and I want you_

_To be lying by my side_

_And I don't care _

_If they say that you're not the one for me_

_Just as long as you are there_

_I'll be happy_

_No matter what life brings_

_Cause you're the only one for me_

_Cause you're the only one for me_

_Cause Trish baby, you are the only one for me_

_I hope you like it Trish. Now all you have to do is open the cabinet behind you. There you will find my next message._

Then he gave her a flying kiss. She gave him a flying kiss as well. She took the videocam and opened the closet. There was a very fancy dress that was in white, it had a v-cut and it was backless that flattered her all over. It had this cloth at the waist, which was perfect for John to hold. Around the bottom there were Rhinestones it made her feel like a fairy tale princess. She noticed there was a matching bag and a matching pair of shoes. She peeped inside the bag to find another CD. This time John told her, _"Trish sweetheart, I want you to go wear this dress and meet me at the lobby. I know the perfect accessories for this dress. This was especially made for you. My friend Austin Scarlet made this dress. I asked him to make it because I knew this would be a special night for the two of us. He may be gay but he can make beautiful clothes. I hope it fits. This is the last of the discs so you can put the video camera down. Your prince-try-to-be-Charming is downstairs waiting. I love you." _

"I love you too," she said. Then she began to laugh. She knows that Austin Scarlet made beautiful clothes. His specialty were the kind that actresses wore, he was in a show called _Project Runway_. She loved that show and she loved Austin and his designs.

She slipped it on. She felt she was someone like Paris Hilton or Britney Spears. She put on some makeup. Then she took out the diamond jewelry that John bought her a few days ago. They all looked so beautiful on her. She put on some make up and dried her hair. She saw that the waves were already light do she just had to brush her hair.

She threw in whatever needed to be thrown in her purse. Then she put on the shoes. They were strapped heels. They went around her ankles and fitted her feet beautifully.

She left the room and went down stairs. There was a limo waiting for and there was John waiting for her. He greeted her with a kiss that they shared passionately. "Hey Trish baby, I'm so glad you could make it. I've been a nervous wreck without you. I thought that if I hit Masters you'd be the one in pain. I knew that if I loved you I'll let you be happy."

"Aww… You have to be the best don't you?" She said. He laughed. "Well you're worth it," he told her.

They took a short drive to the restaurant. Along the way Trish just rested her head on John's head, as he wrapped his arms around her. He thought deeply on how much he loved Trish and if she was possibly ready for this. He told himself, 'if you love her, and you know that you can take care of her go for it.'

When they came to the restaurant, they were served. As they were eating they talked in between. John told her everything that happened the day Maria told him that she was breaking them up. She also confessed what Chris told her. When they were done John couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked. "Oh nothing, I can't believe those two trying to separate us like that," he explained.

When they left the restaurant the limo drove to somewhere Trish had never seen before.

"John where are we?" she wondered. "Oh you'll see," he left her guessing.

It was a beautiful garden. They took a stroll around it. John even picked a rose that was thorn less and gave it to Trish. She sniffed it and gave John a kiss. In their stroll there were gazebos and all that.

Trish noticed this really beautiful one. It was decorated from top to bottom. There was a love seat perfect for the two of them. There were speakers on the side. She was surprised when John brought her to it.

She took a seat and he turned on the lights to it. She couldn't help but put a big smile across her face. There was champagne on the table and two glasses. John poured some in each glass and offered the other to Trish. They must have been psychic or something, because they linked arms and then took their drink.

John stood up and said, "Trish would you like to dance?" She took his hand and said, "John I'd love to."

He wrapped around his arms around her waist, she wrapped hers around his waist and they swayed back and forth to the music. That was playing.

_I didn't mean what I said_

_My mind wasn't right _

_I wasn't thinking straight_

_Didn't mean to start a fight_

_Oh baby please don't leave_

_My heart is overloading_

_Oh I can bear you gone_

_I can feel your had is slipping_

_Please don't go_

_Oh please don't go_

_I'll change my world for you_

_Anything I will do_

_Just don't leave me now_

"Oh John," Trish said. "What is it baby?" he asked nervously. "Nothing the song it's just telling me something," she said. "Well that's how I feel," he replied. "I love you," she reminded him. "I love you too," he replied.

_My heart can't take another blow_

_Without your love_

_I just don't know_

_What my life is for _

_If I can't love you anymore_

_Coz' ever since you came_

_My life's a new beginning_

_I was so desolate_

_But you came in_

_And breathe in a new to me_

_I never thought I had_

_And you and only you can make me feel glad_

Trish just sighed and held John tighter. She was trying to embrace every single moment the share. She kissed his cheek softly, and he kissed her forehead. There was nothing that could tear them apart.

From behind the bushes John saw the gang. He knew what this meant. It was time for the moment of Truth.

"Trish I have something to tell you," he began. Then they broke the hold and sat down. There were three cases on the table. He picked up the longest one.

"Trish I bought you something," he began opening the case. There was a beautiful white gold ruby pedant necklace. "This symbolizes my love which burns like fire, like my love and this necklace, they're both for you," he said handing her necklace

From around them their friends were coming closer. There was Paul, Stephanie, Amy, Adam, Stacy, Randy, Victoria, Candice, Torrie, Michael, Ashley, Vince and Shane. Trish didn't noticed them cause she was too engrossed in what John was about to say.

He reached for a medium sized box. "Trish this is a turquoise bracelet symbolizes as long as there is a blue sky above and the blue sea below I will love you," John continued

This time Trish's eyes began swelling up. She was so happy knowing how much John loves her.

Then he reached for the last case. It was a small velvet box that seemed delicate yet beautiful. "Now Trish I know that we broke up before. Right now you're not officially my girlfriend and you know what you never will be again," he told her.

All the females who were watching the drama were near to biting their nails. While Adam was thinking, "what the hell is this man doing?" Paul, Vince, Michael, Shane and Randy were gone. They were setting up the big finale. While a few tears were already dripping from Trish's face.

John slowly opened the velvet box, revealing the content. Trish beamed. It was a glittering white gold ring with diamonds planted in them.

"Trish do you remember the night I told first told you I love you and I asked you to be my girlfriend?" he asked her. Trish nodded. "Well I want you to look up in the sky and tell me what you see," he asked her. She looked up, "well John I see stars that twinkle and sometimes you may not see them but you know that they're there. Now what does this have to do with you saying you don't want me back?" she told him.

"Trish I didn't say that I don't want you back. I said I don't want you back as a girlfriend. Like those stars in the sky that you know are always there, me and my love will always be here. When we don't seem like we're here just remember the stars and smile," he told her. Then he kneeled on his right knee and asked, "Trish will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Cena?"

At that moment Trish hugged him as tight as she could and cried a river. She was glad she wore tear-proof makeup. "So will you?" John asked.

"Yes John I will marry you, now and a thousand times over," she told him. They stood up and John locked lips with his wife to be, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hers around his neck, holding each other by each passing second.

All the women cried. Adam held Amy and locked in his lips in hers and they approached the gazebo and shared the spotlight with the two. The women cried harder. Shane signaled his dad and the other guys. The fire works were lit. They flew up in the air beautifully.

Paul kissed Stephanie in the back. They all awed at the fireworks. They were the most beautiful all of them have seen.

Vince approached the gazebo and announced, "in behalf of the WWE we would like to ask Mr. Copeland, Mr. Cena and their bride-to-bes what are there plans are?" Then everyone started to chant, "Double wedding."

John looked at Trish she nodded. Adam looked at Amy she nodded. Adam and John looked at each other and nodded. They looked at Vince and nodded.

"Well I guess that's what we got these 4 wonderful people in one wedding," Mr. McMahon announced. Everybody cheered.

They all new what they were in for, they all knew that this was the start and they also knew that this was how it was meant to be.


End file.
